realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssea - Vunkerl
Information: *Abyssea - Vunkerl is a Tier 2 zone with entrance requirements of lvl 90. A party is recommended to exp here. *'The enterance to Abyssea - Vunkerl is located at Jugner Forest: via Cavernous Maw (J-8)' *Talk to Conflux Surveyor (F-4)' to receive Signet. *Egeking (RDM Sword Trial), Falubeza (RNG Bow Trial), & Aettir (RUN Great Sword Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting particular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. *'Jova's Sturdy Pyxis''' are found in this zone. See Bottom of page for more information. Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: *Trade Port Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Horst(H-8). '''Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: *Trade Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: *Trade Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: *Trade Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph to 'Ivan (I-8). '''Eastern San Doria Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports List of NPCs and what they do: '''Atma Fabricant (F-4) -' Pop Item Shop 'Bastion Prefect (I-9) -' Trade 1 Fire Crystal to recieve Signet. '''Belgidiveau (F-4) -''' Trade in beginning Trial Weapons for Cruor. Note: 'Weapon is consumed upon trade. Don't trade unless you don't want to upgrade it. '''Deraquien (F-4) -' Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Kibashiri or Donto plus 100K Cruor. 'Ferdechiond (I-9) -' Trade in beginning Trial Weapons for Cruor. 'Note: '''Weapon is consumed upon trade. Don't trade unless you don't want to upgrade it. '''Milchupain (F-4) -' Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Attowa or Abyssea-Misareaux. 'Raifa (I-9) -' Talk to the NPC to purchase 99 Forbidden Keys for 50k Cruor. '''Note: Clicking the NPC will consume 50k Cruor wether you wanted to purchase the keys or not. Do NOT click this NPC unless you want to make the purchase. Resistance Sapper -''' Pop Item Shop Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: '''**Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as Retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop Atma Fabricant (F-4). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. Key Items '''are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. '''Armillaria: Crimson Abyssite of Acumen Ayravata: Malodorous Marid Fur Bukhis: Atma of the Sanguine Scythe Chhir Batti: Atma of the Murky Miasma Div-e Sepid: Chipped Imp's Olifant Durinn: Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity Dvalinn: Decayed Dvergr Tooth Hanuman: Atma of the Avaricious Ape Hm'Zdei: Crimson Demilune Abyssite Hrosshvalur: Shimmering Pugil Scale Iktomi: Crimson Abyssite of Destiny Iku-Turso: Glossy Sea Monk Sucker Kadraeth the Hatespawn: Pulsating Soulflayer Beard Karkadann: Atma of the Blinding Horn Ketea: Atma of the Demonic Lash Khalkotaur: Ingrown Taurus Nail Lord Varney: Imbrued Vampyr Fang Pascerpot: Crimson Abyssite of Confluence Quasimodo: Ossified Gargouille Hand Rakshas: Warped Smilodon Choker Seps: Atma of Apparitions Sedna: Atma of the Tusked Terror Sippoy: Atma of the Would-Be King Vu'zdei: Colorful Demilune Abyssite Xan: Atma of the Shimmering Shell Note: 'All Key items from NM's in Abyssea will now be only given within 50 yalms of the NM. You must be in range to get Key Item NM List: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trail Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: 'Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start over. '*Note: All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Jova's Sturdy Pyxis: *Sturdy Pyxis are Treasure Caskets inside certain Abyssea zones. *They have a chance to spawn after a mob has been killed. *NM mobs will not spawn a Treasure Casket. *You will need 1 Forbidden Key per Casket. *The key will be consumed upon use. *If you do not have a key you will not be able to open a Casket. List of Random Items and Key Items recieved from Sturdy Pyxis. Category:Abyssea